1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus which has an image memory, and in which, during execution of one job, a setting operation for the other job can be performed.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in image formation apparatuses such as a digital copy machine and the like each having a memory such as a hard disk or the like to store plural image data, it has been proposed the apparatus having an electronic sorter mode in which original images obta ined throughout a copy job are stored in the memory, data of a first output image in the copy job is read from the memory in due order to form or reproduce the image, and thus an image formation process corresponding to the desired number of copies is performed.
In such the image formation apparatuses as above, when a digital copy machine, an analog copy machine or the like not having the memory such as the hard disk or the like is used, an original image reading process must be repeated plural times corresponding to the number of output copies. On the other hand, when the apparatus having the electronic sorter mode is used, the original image reading process may be performed only once irrespective of the number of output copies. Therefore, the image formation process can be performed without being affected by a factor such as a circulation loss or the like in an automatic original feeder (document feeder: DF) or the like which decreases productivity.
Further, in order to more effectively operate a system of the image formation apparatus which uses the electronic sorter mode, it has been proposed the apparatus in which the original image reading and storing processes are separated from the image formation process, and thus the original image reading and storing processes for a next copy job can be started irrespective of the image formation process after the reading process terminated.
Since the conventional image formation apparatus has been structured as above, in a case where there are two copy jobs intended to be continuously subjected to the image formation process in the image formation apparatus capable of performing in parallel the original reading and storing processes for the next copy job while the image formation process is being performed, there has been a following problem. That is, if a user does not issue any instruction such as start key depression or the like after the original reading process for these two copy jobs terminated, the image formation process can not be started.
Further, in a system which has a display structure capable of displaying setting contents and copy job states (in original reading, in printing, on standby for printing, and the like) for each copy job such that the user can effectively set a copy mode and start a copy operation, when an abnormal state such as paper jam, paper empty or the like occurs, there has been a problem that it is difficult to selectively control whether or not the abnormal state is displayed according to a state of the apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image formation apparatus and its control method in which such drawbacks as above have been eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image formation apparatus and its control method which can appropriately perform alarm displaying in a case where abnormality in a first job occurs when a setting operation of a second job is being performed during execution of the first job.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an image formation apparatus and its control method which can appropriately control switching of display screens for a next job in accordance with abnormality in an original feeding system or abnormality in a recording system.